<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374401">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Students Of SM Academy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Major Kyungsoo, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Barista Byun Baekhyun, Barista Park Chanyeol, Best Friends Do Kyungsoo | D.O &amp; Park Chanyeol, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Jock Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Multi, Park Chanyeol-centric, Rivals to Lovers, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Swimmer Jongin, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Students Of SM Academy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691008</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>12:35 PM</strong>
</p><p>"Chanyeol?"<em>Huh?</em>"Are you even paying attention?"</p><p>Chanyeol blinked his eyes open and lifted his head in confusion.<em>Wait.</em>He realized.<em>When did I even fall asleep?</em></p><p>"Chanyeol?"He heard someone ask."Are you feeling okay?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>